


When It's Forty Below

by Stormkpr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkpr/pseuds/Stormkpr
Summary: My first-ever fic for the MCU Kink Bingo! The bingo square was 'clothed sex'.Inspired by a recent day when the temperature in the author’s city, taking into account the wind-chill, was minus 45 Fahrenheit (minus 42 Celsius)





	When It's Forty Below

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons 3 and 4.
> 
> Thank you to wonderful beta-testers LibbyWeasley and JaneDoh7!

***

“Stay warm, team,” Director Mace had ordered. “We have record-setting temperatures and record-setting wind-chills on our hands. If you’re not on mission, then stay inside the base. We don’t need cases of frostbite to deal with on top of everything else.”

“That’s really no problem,” Fitz had muttered under his breath upon receiving Mace’s message. “We never leave the lab.” He then silently corrected himself, ‘Well, Jemma never leaves the lab.’ Fitz himself had been socializing more with Radcliffe but Jemma’s new duties didn’t allow as much free time.

Fitz had been taking a brief break in the kitchen when Mace’s message to all agents came through. As soon as the teakettle was ready, Fitz prepared two mugs and brought them to the lab.

Simmons, of course, preferred to keep the lab tidy but Fitz suspected that Jemma’s desire for the hot drink and the boost of caffeine would win out, just as it had yesterday. Besides, the base was cold. Fitz had always found it chilly, and the base’s insulation wasn’t doing enough to keep out the record-breaking temperatures. The place was an icebox.

“Any progress?” Fitz asked softly, handing Simmons the mug.

“No.” She gratefully took the drink and smiled. “And thank you.”

Fitz considered Simmons. She looked different right now than she had this morning. There was a twinkle in her eye that hadn’t been there before, and she’d apparently put on a darker shade of lipstick than usual. And something about the way the corners of her mouth looked indicated that this smile was different from her usual one.

“You and I both have looked at this a hundred times,” Simmons said, “and still no progress.” She took a step closer to him. “I think we need to take a break.”

“A break, yeah of course,” Fitz said. “Always a good method when one is at a standstill.”

Simmons placed a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. This was more physical contact than they typically allowed themselves when there were other agents inside the lab. There had been two times when the lab had been empty other than FitzSimmons -- and so the couple had used it in a most scandalizing way. Fitz’s eyes briefly darted towards the lab’s closet where one of the encounters had taken place. The memories caused him to start hardening.

“In our room then,” Simmons said. She placed the tea mug down onto the nearest surface. That gesture raised Fitz’s eyebrows; Jemma was normally so meticulous with what items went where inside the lab. She must really, really want to take a break. That thought also increased Fitz’s arousal. 

Simmons then led the way, striding through the lab towards their quarters. Fitz observed the way her trousers fit, as if they hugged her, and again the sight of her backside caused him a few more aches. He mentally calculated how long it would take them to reach their room at this pace.

At last, they were there and they hastily closed the door behind them. Simmons took hold of Fitz’s jacket and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He eagerly returned it. As his lips played against hers, he felt an array of delightful sensations throughout his mind and his body. He had loved and wanted Jemma for so long. She had finally returned his love. They had only been a couple for a few months, and despite some of the horrors they had lived through during those months, their love provided bursts of excitement and joy each day for Fitz. Whether it was catching her eye during a meeting and feeling a spark, waking up in the middle of the night with her arms around him, or just grabbing a few minutes in the middle of the day to embrace, it was everything Fitz had dreamed of.

And the sex. Fitz had fantasized – and worried – about it endlessly before, daring to think and hope that she would enjoy it, that he would fulfill her. Of course, he had known that that might not be the case, that they might love each other but not quite connect on a sexual level. His prior bedroom experience had not been vast. He had known that there were no guarantees in life. And yet their lovemaking had been exquisite from the start. Exquisite and surprisingly easy. 

“Remember our first time together?” Jemma broke away from the kiss to breathlessly ask the question. She must have been thinking about the same thing.

“Every detail,” Fitz rasped in answer. 

“My hands were freezing.”

“I remember. Little ice buckets, but nothing could’ve stopped me from enjoying that moment!”

“Well good, because my hands are even colder today.”

“I’ve always said it’s like an ice box inside this base. And now with it being 42 below outside….” Fitz let his voice trail off. Simmons, he had to admit, was onto something. Their room was so cold that he didn’t know if he could stand to remove his clothing. “Well, there’s the bed and our warm blankets. Let’s just get under them.”

Simmons deftly slipped her shoes off and, not removing anything else, slid under the covers. Fitz quickly followed. They pressed their bodies together and resumed kissing. Although his fingertips and toes remained cold, the fire inside Fitz remained lit as he passionately kissed his love. The feel of her mouth against his, their tongues against each other’s, was almost as thrilling now as it had been during their very first kiss inside the lab all those months ago.

But after moments of kissing, both of them still had mostly cold bodies. Anyone inside the base was understandably grateful at not being out on a mission in these sub-zero wind-chills, but the temperature inside FitzSimmons’ room still left a lot to be desired.

“I’m too cold to take my clothes off!” Simmons exclaimed. 

“Me too,” Fitz said. “I mean, sharing body heat has helped and I’m warmer than when I entered our room but it’s still terribly cold.”

“But I want you. I want you badly!”

“Well, fortunately, I’m sure we can come up with something that works,” Fitz smiled. He shifted his position so he could vigorously rub his hands together. “Now, those trousers of yours….just unfasten them and bring them down a bit.”

“I like where you’re going with this,” Jemma said, doing as Fitz asked and shifting to lie on her back.

Fitz’s mouth rejoined hers as his fingers reached the warmest spot on her body. Gently moving her panties aside, he began to explore. 

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma whispered. “You are so good at this.” She resumed kissing him as she began to just lose herself in the sensations. His fingers seemed to take just the right pace, a blend of leisurely and urgent. They delicately parted her folds and just stroked. At times they dipped into her wetness, at times they moved along her inner and outer lips. And when Jemma made just the right sound and had just the right look on her face, Fitz’s fingers traveled slightly towards the anterior direction and found her throbbing bud. His fingers began to circle it. They took their time, continuing to move in delicious circles, as Jemma’s body fell deeper and deeper into bliss. When Fitz’s mouth wasn’t on her lips, he placed kisses all around her face.

“Is it selfish of me,” Jemma gasped, “to just lay here and enjoy this?”

“No,” Fitz replied, baffled. “Orgasm is your right.” Truly, some of the words that came out of Jemma’s mouth at times like this were astonishing. “A belief I hold, and which I have tried to demonstrate each time we’re together like this.”

“Oh, you have successfully demonstrated it!” Jemma said, her voice still breathless but also solid. Fitz began to kiss her neck. His fingers, meanwhile, continued their firm pursuit, continued stroking her clit. “Just a bit faster,” she whispered, and moments later she was pushed over the edge. Her orgasm was strong and she did not hold back with her cries. Their room might be cold, but at least the walls were sound-proof.

When the shudders began to subside, Simmons again reached for Fitz and passionately kissed him. Somewhere along the way, he had unfastened his trousers. She reached down and stroked his penis, not surprised to find that it was already very hard. 

“What would you like?” Jemma asked, as her hand continued to work him. “I’m finally warm enough that I could get my trousers off, if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” Fitz said. “To trousers off. You decide from there what you’d like, then.”

Doing her best to keep the blankets over both of them, Simmons shimmied her trousers down to her ankles. Now that her mind was thinking clearly again, she considered positioning. They had once made love facing each other, side-by-side, but neither found that position to be a favorite. Today, though, it would allow Simmons to at least leave her trousers on around her ankles. Fitz seemed to like it best either when Simmons was on top or when they were in standard missionary, but she’d pretty much need to get the trousers entirely off for that. Well, was there that much difference between having them around her ankles versus completely off? Decision made, Simmons deftly kicked off the garment along with her panties. At least she still had her socks on. She then encouraged Fitz to lie on his back, and mounted him, guiding him inside her. 

It took some maneuvering, Fitz helping to place the blankets back over Simmons’ shoulders. She smiled and started to move on him a bit more quickly. She liked this position quite well. There was just something so thrilling to be on top of Fitz, moving her body, looking at his beautiful face, watching the way she drove him crazy. 

Fitz’s hands were now on her sides, and one of them traveled upwards towards her breasts. They were hidden under layers – her bra, her shirt, and her sweater. Fitz raised his eyebrows in a question.

“No!” Simmons replied, though she was smiling and she nearly laughed. “No breasts today. It’s bad enough my trousers are off, but these layers on top are staying on!”

Fitz shared her laughter, especially enjoying her mock-affronted tone.

“You are just going to have to pretend!” Simmons went on. She continued to grind against him. It really did feel so nice to have Fitz inside of her. She fleetingly thought it would be nice if biology allowed her to orgasm this way, but it didn’t. No matter. Fitz always took care of her, and it was still a thrill to have him inside and to observe what these sensations were doing to him.

“Then pretend I will,” Fitz murmured, clearly lost in the pleasurable feelings. “You know how much I like them. Seeing them. Touching them. Sucking on them.”

Jemma was about to playfully chastise him and say ‘Next time, then’ but she took stock of the look on his face and the frantic way he was moving his hips upwards to meet her thrusts. So she changed tactics and responded, her voice sultry, “I love it, too. I love the way you suck on my nipples. I wish you could be doing it now. I would love every minute of it when you’d….” Simmons’ voice trailed off as Fitz grunted and groaned, lost inside his orgasm.

A few moments later, Fitz said, “I could stay here forever. Under the blankets with you, where it’s nice and warm.”

Her arms wrapped around him, Simmons responded, “Same here. Except I suppose it’s only a matter of minutes before the lab or our new boss are going to start texting us.” She made as if to sit up, but then reconsidered. “Of course, we could just stay here until they do.”

“Let’s,” Fitz said, holding her more tightly. “For all we know, they might be able to go three - or even four - more minutes without us!”

THE END


End file.
